


Ability

by Siderea



Series: YuYu Hakusho One-shots [8]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Makai Arc, more like pre-canonical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches the boy's strength grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ability

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.

He watched the boy's progress against his underlings, pleased at the progress gained in such a short time. The occasional attempts on his life by the boy were interesting, but not yet enough to bother him.

That was slightly worrisome. He could feel the time he had left slipping away even faster. He had put his all into waiting for an heir of his own blood to appear, and the one that had wasn't quite up to par. So little time with so much more the boy had to learn, he fretted.

Then, as he watched, the boy not only dodged Hokushin's attack, but turned it back against him. And then, he actually _corrected_ Hokushin, telling him where he'd gone wrong! With a few more words, the boy turned away, smirking, and ran towards the tower. He blinked, stretched, and waited for the boy's appearance.

Yes, the boy would do.


End file.
